Sol's journey
by Avengers 101
Summary: Sol is a lone eevee who has been alone ever since his brother Flame was captured by a Trainer. Frankly he doesn't mind being alone and would much rather stay that way. But when he get's captured by a nurse and given to an obnoxious trainer who has no plans to give him up, will he adapt to this new life and big family or will his untrusting nature cause his downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Black eyes stared through a lush green bush at the seemingly unaware Flecthling that had just landed innocently not three feet away from them. Small brown paws gently padded closer to their victim as their owner sunk even lower to the ground.

As if sensing the on coming danger the bird turned and stared directly into it's predators unblinking black eyes, but just as quickly it turned back around and prepared to take flight.

Bracing back onto his haunches the Sol prepared himself and just as the Flecthling flapped it's wings and lifted an inch off the ground, he pounced claws extended digging into the bird's wings.

His sharp canines bit into it's neck instantly spilling blood and with a sharp jerk of his head and a small shrill cry. The Flecthling's neck had snapped instantly killing the bird. smiling down at his dead prey Sol quickly grasped one of it's legs in his mouth and pulled it away from the clearing, before bigger predators smelled the blood and came running.

He was half way back to his small burrow when the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. Thinking fast he abandoned the dead bird and hid in a nearby bush. Sol may have been able to easily take down a Flecthling, but when it came down to bigger Pokemon he was at a disadvantage.

He was after all only just an eevee. They weren't big like Steelix and Onix nor were they scary like a Haunter or Genger. They weren't even tough like the Rilou and Lucario. They were cute, fluffy and small, which didn't total up so good when being a wild Pokemon. In fact eevee were close to the bottom of the food chain which is why they weren't seen very often.

So it was probably in his best interest when he fled like he did. Turning around and peering through the bushes Sol watched as a Litleo cub came trumping onto the path stopping when it saw the dead Fletchling.

Smiling happily it picked it up and continued on it's merry way. Grumbling Sol came out from his hiding place, sniffing the blood stain left on the grass sadly and groaning softly at the hunger pains coming from his unfed stomach.

"Stupid Litleo, now I got to go to Santalune city to try and dig through the trashcans for food because it's getting too late and no more lost Flecthling will be stupid enough to fly this way at night".

Sighing Sol took one last longing look at the blood stain, then turned and started on his way toward the city.

* * *

Sol did not arrive in the city until the moon was high in the sky and night had completely fallen. It was a bit unnerving to be in a place filled with humans, but Sol's hunger forced him to press on and soon he found himself outside of the Pokemon center.

Putting his muzzle to the ground Sol sniffed around until he found the trashcan on the side of the building. Backing up Sol tackled the trashcan repeatedly until it fell down with a loud crash.

Unconcerned Sol happily trotted over to the open trashcan and tore into the black plastic bag watching happily as half eaten burgers and other junk spit out. Without hesitation he started to feast and was so content and happy that he didn't notice a woman with pink hair and in a nurses outfit come out from the center.

Sol also didn't notice said woman release a Clefairy from it's pokeball, nor did he notice the clefairy sing to him until he felt his eyes drooping ,only staying awake long enough to feel a suck sensation erupt from his belly and hear a clicking sound go off all around him


	2. Chapter 2

Sol groaned as he finally awoke from his dreamless sleep only for his eyes to be met by unwavering darkness. At first he had a hard time believing he was actually awake, but then his surroundings started to change around him. Green grass appeared right below his feet a clear blue was painted onto the sky and just on the horizon a yellow sun came into view.

Confused Sol tromped through the grass and watched as huge trees erupted from the ground and crystal clear lakes molded themselves into the landscape. Yellow flowers soon appeared followed closely by huge stones that seemed to radiate power. It looked just like his old home on route 10. Grinning Sol raced through the flowers twisting and turning until he came to a familiar spot.

His old den, the one he used to live in with his brother Flame. Peeking his head inside he saw it to be untouched looking exactly the way he had left it. The straw beds Flame and him had made laid upon the ground looked fresh and un wilted. The collected berries and Pokemon meat wasn't molded and decayed nor did it have the stink of something old.

The only thing missing was Flame, and this thought alone unnerved him. This situation was too perfect too amazing, he had left this place months ago exactly as it is. In that time the food should have decayed the beds wilted, the smell should have been so overpowering that any Pokemon within a sixty mile radius would have smelt it and come to investigate.

Seeing a perfectly good den they would have cleaned it up and marked as theirs, but there were no territorial markings by the entrance only the ones he and his brother had made which should have been so old that they had faded. Backing away from the den ,Sol quickly raced away stopping when he came to a group of rocks.

Immediately he spotted something else wrong, there were no trainers. No houses or noise, intact everything was silent. Not that he didn't like his peace and quiet, but this was an unnatural quiet. Usually you could hear Yanma buzzing around in groups, trainers battling one another and sometimes the faint sound of a hatching Pokemon.

Even on the most quiet days you could hear the wind blow through the leaves in the trees, but he couldn't even feel the wind blowing. Continuing in his run Sol devised a plan to go to Geosenge town, but just as he neared the town a bright light blinded him and he found himself back on route 10 exactly where he started.

Now completely freaking out Sol ran around in crazed circles until he ran smack through a tree. Immediately Sol stopped and walked back over to the tree sticking his paw through it, he quickly withdrew his paw and looked at it sticking it back through the tree a couple more times before something finally clicked.

This was some kind of dream he wasn't really awake, if he wanted to get out of hear all he had to do was wake up. Thinking it over for a bit Sol finally decided the best and least painful way to wake up would be to attack the dreamscape.

Backing up a bit Sol swung his bushy tail and immediately gold stars came flying out swirling around a bit before attacking the nearest tree. Surprisingly the attack didn't faze through the tree, but instead hit the target. Although nothing napped after that so Sol resigned to just unleashing swift attack after swift attack into the sky until the image wavered and finally broke.

At first nothing happened except for the route 10 image melting before his eyes, then a bright light blinded him and a pulling sensation erupted from his stomach and just as quickly as it had started it stopped.

* * *

When Sol opened his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of building sitting high up on a counter where he could see the many Trainers and Pokemon chatting. Sensing someone behind him Sol turned to see a women in a nurses outfit with pink hair placing red and white balls onto a machine.

She didn't notice him staring until she turned and by the look of shock on her face she wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Oh, how did you get out of your Pokeball?" ,She asked a she took a step towards him reaching out for him. Immediately Sol growled letting his fur and tail fluff up so that he could appear bigger than he actually was.

The nurse lady stopped in her advance and held her hands up in a non threatening way. This did nothing to appease Sol, this woman was obviously bigger than him and if he attacked her she could easily dodge and retaliate. On the other hand if he ran he could use his small size to his advantage and make a quick getaway. Fight or Flight?

Choosing the better option Sol jumped down from the counter and bolted toward the automatic doors. He could hear the nurse shouting for him to stop, but it was too late now he was almost out the door when a yellow dust hit him in the face and he found that he could no longer move.

Thinking quickly he used refresh on himself, but just as he moved to take off again a pair of cold hands wrapped around his middle trapping him then picking him up. Sol kicked, scratched and struggled as he was lifted up trying his best to escape, but he soon found that his captor had a iron grip.

Giving up on struggling Sol waited until he was put back on the counter in front of the relieved nurse before turning and examining the face of his captor.

He was a boy about the age of thirteen, he had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red hat upon his head covering up most of his hair. He also wore a matching red vest and black shirt with black khaki pants and yellow shoes. All in all he looked like an idiot unworthy of breathing the same air as Sol.

"I can't thank you enough for catching the little guy", Sol scowled when She said little guy, " I was trying to get him back in his Pokeball when he suddenly bolted".

Mystery idiot smiled and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "It's okay Nurse Joy, I was actually coming in here to check up on my Pokemon, when I saw the little guy", Sol glowered at him, "Racing off towards the door".

Nurse Joy nodded her head in appreciation then pulled out a tray for Mystery idiot to put his Pokeballs on. Once all three of them were on there she took them away an attached them to some machine that glowed for a few seconds then cut off.

Once it was done she loaded the Pokeballs onto the tray and handed them back to mystery idiot. "Your Pokemon are all done healing, we hope to see you again" Mystery idiot strapped his Pokeballs back to his belt, but instead of turning to leave like he should have, he stopped and pointed at Sol.

"What are you going to do with this eevee?"

Nurse Joy shrugged and said " I just caught him last night so I was going to fix him up before giving him to a willing Trainer". Grinning quite stupidly Mystery idiot opened his mouth and said three words he really did not want to hear.

"I'll take him"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the words left the idiot's mouth, Sol's heart nearly stopped. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Nurse Joy had adopted an overjoyed look upon her face, he could just feel her thousand watt smile on his back and before she even opened her mouth Sol knew that he was doomed.

Instead of trying to avoid the inevitable, Sol settled for hissing and spitting at the boy while Nurse Joy prepared to chip him, when she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her, she snuck up behind him and jabbed him in the ear with a needle thing.

At first Sol was shocked he didn't know what just happened, then the pain settled in and he was clutching his left ear with both paws while whimpering in pain. Gently removing paws from his ear Nurse Joy sprayed a cool liquid on his ear that eased the pain, then she put a small clear band aid on it that blended in with his fur.

Once she was done taking care of him she pulled his pokeball out from underneath the counter and recalled him. Immediately Sol landed back in the middle of the yellow flower fields and groaned, it didn't look like he was going to get out any time soon so deciding to make the most of his time alone Sol ran through the flowers stopping when he came to a secluded lake.

Walking up too the waters edge Sol stared at his reflection for a couple minutes before sticking his head under the water. He expected to see hundreds of magikarp swimming just below the surface, but was surprised to see that the lake was empty. Pulling his head back up he padded away from the lake and towards the psychic rocks which still stood tall, pokeball delusion or not.

Sighing Sol sat down completely bored there was nothing to do here, no berries to pick from ripe bushes, no Pokemon to challenge to a battle, there weren't even any clouds in the sky to cloud watch, only a blazing holographic sun that seemed to never move. Resigning himself to the only thing he could do, Sol flopped on his stomach and prepared to take a nap, but just as his eyes started to close his world began to tilt and blaze a bright white.

* * *

Opening his eyes Sol saw that he was in a clearing with actual grass beneath his feet, but before he could completely get his bearings there was a shrill squeal and he found himself staring into the emerald eyes of a girl.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan, I can't believe you caught an eevee he is so cute". Sol gasped for air as she squeezed him hard, then smashed her face against his. Growling he bit her hand, making her shriek and drop him, then raced off to hide in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Ryan! Did you see that?! He bit me!", even though he was five feet away the girl's shrieks were so loud that he could here her from all the way over it could just be his big ears that helped amplify sound.

"Calm down Lily , you did get in his face and I told you he was fairly wild and might attack, it's your own fault for not listening". By the looks of it Sol could easily guess that Ryan was his Trainer and Lily was the loud obnoxious girl. From this knowledge he could also guess that they were traveling together.

'Great now I got to deal with an obnoxious idiot and a loud mouth' ,he thought,'this day just keeps getting better and better'. Sighing Sol resigned himself to watch them bicker back and forth continuously until sharp pains in his stomach alerted him to his growing hunger.

Pushing himself up Sol marched over to the bickering couple and bit his Trainer's leg effectively catching his attention. " Could you two kindly stop with your ' he said','she said' war and get back to more important things in life like , I don't know, Feeding me!".

Although both humans clearly didn't understand a word he said, his stomach happened to growl at that very moment enlightening them on the situation at hand.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot it was lunch time! All my Pokemon must be starving right now! I better let them out!". Reaching toward's her belt, Lily removed three Pokeballs and out came three Pokemon. The first a Pikachu, the second a Froakie, and last was a Bunnelby.

" Eevee I want you to meet Thunder, Tide, and Poe", Sol took one look at them and felt what he could only identify as disgust. It was obvious by the look on there faces that they enjoyed their imprisonment and wouldn't even think of a better life away from the captivity. They would live their lives obeying a lesser man and enslaving others. For that reason alone Sol loathed them.

"Alright Eevee time to meet your new teammates",cried Ryan as he threw three Pokeballs into the air. First out was a Fennekin, then a vivillon, and finally a female meowstic.

"This is Blaze, Flutter and Sibyl your new teammates", the same feeling of disgust rushed over Sol as he gazed at his " teammates", they were just like Lily's Pokemon all too ready to please a human. " I guess you guy's are pretty hungry, so why don't you converse with your selves while we prepare your food".

As soon as the humans had their backs turned, each group of Pokemon got together in a tight knit bundle and stared at Sol. No one made a sound, no one moved until the Bunnelby hopped forward and held a tiny paw out.

"Hi my name is Poe, what's your's?" He asked, Sol sniffed and took a step back,by how high pitched it's voice was, even for a Bunnelby he could tell that It was a child one that was so young it had recently hatched which probably meant that it was born into captivity and a child of slavery, poor thing.

"Sol ,my name is Sol", even though he had answered the question ,Sol refused to shake Poe's hand. Quickly catching on Poe put his paw down and instead adopted a cheerful grin

"Nice to meet ya Sol, hope you like being neighbors with us, maybe we'll even work together one day and be partners, or battle against one another as rivals", he said excitedly and Sol snorted

"As charmed as I am to meet all of you ,I do fear that your dreams including me may very well be false" snorting again at those very thoughts Sol closed his eyes and sniffed, it smelled like those humans were getting close to finishing.

" And why exactly do you think that you won't be participating with us?", peeking one eye open at the unfamiliar voice, Sol watched as the Fennekin approached him.

"Because my dear fire type, I loath humans and their pets", they hissed at him when he said pet, but he ignored it, " anything they touch dies or is torn apart they leave pain and destruction in their wake and most refuse to take responsibility for their actions", opening the other eye Sol glared at the fennekin as he continued.

"Why exactly ,dear fire type, would I want to associate myself with something that horrible and it's filth?". As soon as he finished speaking Sol marched towards the now prepared food leaving the others in a stunned silence.


End file.
